


Blunt Instrument

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: She's supposed to think this feels like justice. Only it doesn't. Set after S1E2 "Unloved". Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 7, "Seven Broken Pieces".
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Blunt Instrument

This should feel like justice.

Maybe it does to someone. Maybe it does feel like justice to Danny's mother and maybe she can take one ounce of comfort from this and begin to rebuild her life.

Alesha doesn't really think that it feels completely like justice to her either.

Of course, they had to do _something_. A boy was dead, by the hands of another, and they couldn't just do nothing and go on as if Danny's life hadn't been taken away. It's just so much more often these days, the something that they did, didn't seem like real justice at all.

Alesha would love to have the certainty and conviction that Castle did — “Is Danny dead? Yes. Did Jono kill him? Yes. Has justice been served? Yes. The law is a blunt instrument but it is all we have.” — cutting through any uncertainty and grey with a single slice of his mind, then consign the case to the very back of his mind where he might never consider it or Danny or Jono ever again. Alesha can't do that. She can't help but see the flaws and cracks and broken shards of the justice system, how it too often fails to live up the expectations not just of the public but those working within it.

Castle probably doesn't lie awake at night, wondering if justice really was done.


End file.
